A Match Made In Hogwarts
by SerenityIsMySunshine
Summary: Serenity is an exchange student from NYC. Will she find love at Hogwarts? You'll have to read to find out!


Hi! Welcome to my story. I hope you like it. Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything but Serenity.

A Match Made In Hogwarts

Serenity stepped off the Thestral and looked around at the grounds of Hogwarts, her new home. She was an exchange student from New York City and was joining the sixth year. She had flown across the ocean that morning (most people couldn't fly a Thestral that far, but Serenity had a special affinity with magical creatures) and was due to be sorted in an hour or so.

Serenity had long silvery-blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes, just the right shade of green so that they looked mysterious and also slightly sad but not in a weird way. She was three-quarters Veela, meaning that she had all of the beauty and charm of a full Veela but she didn't turn into a fierce bird-thing when she got angry, instead she just flushed a rather pretty shade of red and her eyes sparkled. She was way prettier than Fleur Delacour. Today she was wearing a leather mini skirt with ripped tights, and a black and purple T-shirt that said BITCH on the front. She knew some people would disapprove, but she was way too laid back to care what stuffy and uptight people thought of her outfit. Oh and she was wearing purple boots and a black leather jacket.

As she stood just chilling by the lake where the giant squid lived, she was approached by a tall old wizard with long white hair. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle. Serenity rolled her eyes, this must be one of the stuffy old teachers.

The old wizard smiled kindly. "Serenity Livingstone, I presume?"

"Sou desu ne,*" Serenity replied. (*A/N: Sou desu ne means 'yes it is' in Japanese, Serenity is fluent in Japanese, I forgot to mention that earlier)

The old wizard looked confused, so Serenity flung her gorgeous hair back over her shoulders and mumbled "Whatever" .

The old wizard smiled kindly. "It is time for your sorting," he announced. "Will you accompany me to the Great Hall? The students are already assembled, they will be delighted to meet you."

Serenity rolled her eyes again, and followed the old wizard across the grounds. He said his name was Professor Dumbledore, but Serenity thought he was more like Dumbledork, ha ha.

As Serenity walked into the Great Hall and approached the sorting hat at the far end, all eyes turned towards her. She heard lots of gasps and several cries of "Bloody Hell" as the students took in her beauty. Even the girls seemed to be transfixed by her. The only person who didn't seem to be looking at her was a greasy looking black haired man sitting at the teacher's table, Serenity glared at him as she passed.

A stuffy looking old witch in tartan robes lifted the sorting hat off the stool, Serenity sat down and the stuffy tartan witch placed the hat on her head. Then Serenity heard the hat talking inside her head, at first she thought she must be going mad but then she remembered that this was a magical school and she was a witch, duh.

"Well well," the hat seemed to be saying, "well well, what shall I do with you? Quite a dilemma, I don't think I've had one this difficult since the great Harry Potter."

Serenity didn't know who the great Harry Potter was supposed to be, but she was getting impatient, and the hat sensed this.

"A fiery spirit," it chuckled, "rapier wit, shining intelligence, cunning too, brave, hmm certainly not Hufflepuff, not for somebody this special. Hmm yes. I should think that you will do very well in GRYFFINDOR!"

The students at one of the long house tables whooped and cheered. Serenity got up, replaced the hat on the stool, and calmly and gracefully walked over to the Gryffindor table, where she was greeted by enthusiastic shouts and greetings from the girls and awkward hugs and blushes from the boys. She took a seat opposite two boys, one of whom had black hair and a lightning-shaped scar, and the other was tall and had red hair. He gulped when she sat down and whispered Bloody Hell . There was also a girl sitting nearby, with messy brown hair and glasses as thick as the bottom of those old fashioned glass Coke bottles, her nose was stuck in a boring looking book. Serenity guessed this must be the school nerd, and sighed inwardly. She was used to geeks and nerds trying to be her friends, it was so pathetic. Like they would ever be as awesome as her.

Serenity decided that the black haired boy was the hotter of the two, so it was him she addressed as she smiled and said "Hi, I'm Serenity."

"We know," the boy intoned slightly awkwardly. "Dumbledore told us all about you. My name is Harry Potter."

Serenity remembered what the hat had said about the great Harry Potter, so she said, "You're the great Harry Potter?"

"Well, yeah," Harry blushed modestly.

"What's so great about you?" Serenity asked cheekily. Harry blushed, but before he could reply, the nerdy looking girl had butted in.

"I think you'll find," she said in a haughty voice, "that the parents of Harry James Potter were exterminated by the Dark Lord Voldemort on the night of Halloween 1981. Harry James Potter was the sole survivor of the attack, and therefore the event has indescribable ramifications."

Serenity rolled her eyes at the nerdy girl. "Whatever."

"Don't mind Hermione," Harry whispered, "she's just this geek we hang out with because she doesn't have any other friends." Serenity suddenly felt pity for this Hermione, but not enough to, you know, actually talk to her or anything.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked the red haired boy.

"Ron Weasley," the boy replied, blushing. "Bloody Hell."

"Nice to meet you," Serenity replied. She had decided that Ron Weasley was worthy of her attention, as he was reasonably hot, although not as hot as you-know-who* (*A/N: Harry, not Voldemort! LOL)

"Come on, we'll show you to the Gryffindor common room," Harry said, standing up quickly. Ron followed his lead, and Serenity followed them out of the Great Hall, trying to ignore the loser Hermione who was now shouting that they shouldn't have left the table before the meal was over. Loser.

Harry and Ron kept tripping over themselves as they made their way through the Hogwarts corridors, as they were almost blinded by Serenity's beauty. She seemed to radiate Veela waves as she walked. "She's mine," Harry muttered to Ron. "No, she's mine," Ron retorted. Serenity pretended she couldn't hear them, and smiled enigmatically to herself.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE GREAT HALL:

"Severus, why do you look so miserable these days?" Dumbledore asked his greasy-haired colleague.

"None of your business," Snape replied nastily.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Are you lonely, Severus?"

"Why would you ask that?" Snape replied uncomfortably, in an uncomfortable way.

"It's been a long time since I saw you with a female, Severus. I think I can help. I know the perfect person for you." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Mind your own business," Snape growled, although a single tear was making its lonely way down his right cheek.

Dumbledore pressed a bottle into Snape's hand. "Severus, this is a Muggle potion called 'shampoo'. Wash it through your hair tonight, and then come and meet me in my office. I might have a surprise for you." His eyes twinkled.

Snape muttered darkly, but he decided to comply with the kindly old headmaster's request.

MEANWHILE, IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM:

All the Gryffindors, from first to seventh years, were crowding round Serenity to admire her beauty and swoon over her super-cute American accent. Serenity was having fun teaching them all words they had never heard before, such as 'sidewalk' and 'cookies'. Harry and Ron looked slightly jealous that other boys were paying attention to Serenity, but she couldn't help being gorgeous and popular.

Suddenly a house elf burst into the common room. "A message for Miss Serenity!" It squeaked.

Serenity took the scroll from the house elf and unrolled it (the scroll, not the house elf, you can't unroll an elf, duh). It said:

"Dear Serenity,

Please meet me in my office as soon as you can.

Best Regards,

Albus Dumbledore"

Serenity was curious why did the stuffy old headmaster want to see her now? Maybe he wanted to make her a prefect. Smiling serenely, Serenity climbed out of the common room. Everyone looked sad when she left, and said to each other, "I hope Serenity comes back soon".

IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Dumbledore smiled kindly as Serenity entered the office. Snape was there already, sitting on a chair and looking morose. He glared at Serenity. She glared back, but noticed that his hair wasn't looking as greasy as it was in the Great Hall.

"Why," Snape snarled, "have you summoned me here, only to bring this vacuous bimbo? I was expecting someone better."

Serenity was insulted. "There's no-one better than me, baka*," she said fiercely. (*A/N: baka is idiot in Japanese, Serenity speaks Japanese remember?)

Dumbledore surveyed the pair of them, his twinkling eyes twinkling. "Sparks may be flying now," he chuckled, "but it is my hope and belief that you two will make a wonderful couple, and unite the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I shall leave you alone for a while, and we shall see what happens." He gave a knowing wink, and left the room. Serenity muttered "Dumbledork" under her breath.

Snape looked up at Serenity. "Well?" He said. "Give me one reason not to curse you into oblivion right now."

"You really don't want to be with me?" Serenity asked. She was quite astounded by this, as she was undeniably the most desirable woman in the castle right now, and therefore any man who didn't want her must clearly either be mentally deficient or gay. "Are you gay?" She asked.

"I most certainly am not," Snape sniffed, "I just can't abide spoiled little princesses like you. Now if you will excuse me, I will be on my way." He swept out of the room. Serenity felt wounded. Why didn't he want her? She didn't want him either, but that was beside the point.

Serenity glanced around the room. She saw that Dumbledore had some kind of red and gold parrot sitting in a cage. She went up and spoke to it. "Polly want a cracker?"

The parrot didn't speak back, just ruffled its wings slightly. This parrot sucks, Serenity thought, and she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room where she knew there were loads of hot boys awaiting her return, SO THERE PROFESSOR SNAPE.

Over the next couple of weeks, Serenity became firm friends with all of the Gryffindor boys. Hermione seemed upset that Harry and Ron were now spending all their time with Serenity instead of her, but seriously, what did she expect? The girl didn't even use lip liner.

Harry kept trying to score with Serenity, and she was flirting with him, but making sure he knew she wasn't that kind of girl. And anyway, although she wouldn't admit it, she found herself becoming increasingly preoccupied with Professor Snape, the one man in the castle who didn't want her. Seriously, what was his problem? She asked herself this every potions lesson, when he took points away from her for no reason or made her do all the tidying up at the end of the class.

One morning, Serenity woke up in her private dorm in Gryffindor tower (she hadn't wanted to share with the other Gryffindor girls, because they were all just jealous biatches) and found a letter on the end of her bed. She opened it, and a red and gold feather fell out of the envelope. The letter simply said:

"Tonight, 8 p.m., beside the lake"

Who could the letter be from? She wondered. It was truly a mystery.

That night, Serenity put on a gorgeous pink and silver ball gown, with red embroidery around the hem, a red sash around the waist, short sleeves, a billowing skirt, more red embroidery on the bodice and beading around the neckline. She put on light pink blusher, dark pink lip liner and medium pink lipstick, light green eye-shadow and blue eyeliner. She put on some white silk gloves. She put on white stilettos. She put her hair up into a style that made her look even more radiant than she already did (if that was possible!). She couldn't explain why she was dressing up tonight, but something in the tone of the letter she had received told her that tonight was going to be a special night.

Serenity walked down to the lake, where she could see candlelight. She knew this must be where her secret admirer was waiting. Smiling prettily, she glided over the grass just like an angel gliding over a cloud.

Waiting beside a candlelit dinner table, on which stood a bottle of wine, a glass vase with a single long stemmed rose, and two of those silver dome things that they use to cover plates in restaurants to keep the food hot, was standing ... SEVERUS SNAPE!!

"Snape! You invited me here?" Serenity said shockedly.

"I most certainly did not," Snape retorted. "I received a letter this morning asking me to be at the lake at 8 p.m. The letter contained a red and gold feather. I would not have come if I'd known you would be here." He stuck his nose in the air in a haughty manner.

"I got the same letter," Serenity mused. "Who could have sent them, I wonder?"

Then Serenity remembered something. In Dumbledore's office there was a red and gold bird, with red and gold feathers. The letters had contained red and gold feathers. Red and gold ... red and gold ... if only she could piece it together ...

Then it hit her! It all made sense! She knew who must have sent the letters!

"DUMBLEDORK!" Serenity shouted angrily. "It must have been him! OMG!"

"OMG ... that meddling old buffoon," Snape muttered. "Well, I must be gone. I shall not be seeing you again." He turned to leave, but then Serenity called out "Wait, look!"

Snape looked up to where she was pointing. Swooping gracefully over the lake towards them was the red and gold parrot from Dumbledore's office. It sat upon the candlelit table, and began to sing.

As soon as the parrot began its enchanting song, Serenity and Snape looked into each other's eyes, and saw something there that wasn't there before. Tentatively, they moved towards each other.

"I'm so sorry, Serenity," Snape said in a loving voice. "I was so wrong to reject you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, my love, of course!" Serenity cried, and threw herself into his waiting arms. Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were united at last.

Somewhere back at the castle, an old wizard was looking out at the romantic scene below with a satisfied smile. His eyes were twinkling.

So that's it! Please review! If you liked it I'll do another chapter!

xoxoxo


End file.
